


Happy Enough

by abluecanarylite



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluecanarylite/pseuds/abluecanarylite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the first evening of Varric's interrogation, he dreams of the woman whose story he promised to protect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song “I'm Not Calling You A Liar” (Dragon Age II, Varric’s Remix) by Florence & The Machine

As Varric dozed, chained to the room’s single chair, he heard rustling as a memory swept into the room. She appeared beside him like a ghost. Maybe she _was_ haunting him, reminding him why her story was so important. He smiled a little, letting the spirit brush close.

“Oh Varric, did you fall asleep again with one of your sultry novels?” She bent low and Varric swore he could smell her perfume: the scent of freshly cut flowers, tilled earth, and her mother’s bakery. It trailed up his arm and placed a kiss on his cheek before she did and in all his years, only her lips ever caught him off guard.

The book Cassandra had left with him fell away from his hands and she turned away, shelving what he saw was… yes, ‘ _The Stone Temptress’_. He chuckled and Marian turned, blushing.

“Oh no, did I wake you?” She covered her face with embarrassment, much more modest and shier than any of her female counterparts. “I can come back later…”

He took her wrist as she neared again to try and leave and she stopped short, a serious look to her eyes. “No, please, I could use the company.”

Marian’s face softened and she slid to the floor to sit at his feet, leaning her head on her arms as they rest on the chair arm. “I never thought the great Varric Thedas ever became lonely. All you need is a story to tell to bring company to you.”

He eyed her and she smiled wide, teasing him as only the well spoken could. Marian never needed magic to make people see reason. Peace fell out of her mouth like jewels.

“Sometimes I need particular company, instead of adoring story seekers.” He looked off towards the fire, distracting himself from her blue eyes and low cut tunic. Varric swore the woman really was unaware of how beautiful she was – but no one could really be that blind, could they?

In the memory of his old study, he took a deep breath and remembered this moment. It had been late, close to the day Marian suddenly disappeared into the night. They had been through so much already that her knowing his every move was not uncommon. Having her come to him so late in the evening though, he knew, was scandalous. The guards chuckled under their breath as she passed, he was sure, and her brother, he knew, had asked him on many occasions if he planned on bedding his sister (because if he did, he would make sure that wouldn’t happen – an idea that still made the dwarf laugh himself sick).

It was they who kept that small space between them though, a sad, hollow spot that they only stepped over to test the other. At times he wondered if he could really continue with the charade of close friendship, if he could really step around the true story between them forever, like Isabella’s dance. They were liars and thieves to each other, never revealing their true feelings, but stealing what they could of each other whenever the moment was right.

And here she was, haunting him, as he knew he haunted her.

Varric looked down at Marian again and found her watching the fire as well, her head resting on his arm. “Why is it that you visit me so late in the night, and not one of the other countless people you’ve met the ten years we’ve been acquainted?”

“Maybe, Master Thedas, spending my evenings with you… makes me happy?” She looked up again and rose, nearing his face again with hers. “You are my greatest friend…” and it kills her to love him so much…

And it kills _him_ to love _her_ so much.

Something clattered outside his memory and suddenly Marian faded into the darkness, her scent lingering only as long as the false warmth did. He took a deep breath to find he had fallen asleep, sunlight streaming into the interrogation room. It hurt to wake before the memory played out, more so than the pain of sleeping in a stone chair all night. The lack of Marian in the room made it seem too cold and empty.

Suddenly Varric realized Cassandra was standing in the doorway, studying him. He wondered if his facade had slipped and even she could see the ghost haunting his eyes…

“You have been very corporative, Varric, and it has come to my attention that leaving you bound to that chair might keep you from being as forthcoming as I would like. The Maker teaches us to live with compassion and I will show you that.” She came close to unlock his bound leg and he looked away, not wanting her to see into his eyes. “A warm fire, food and a bed to sleep in, nothing like your den…”

“No room could be as welcoming as my den… even with her story weaving into its walls.” He stood and pulled his coat into him for much needed warmth. “But thank you, I only know one person who would show me the same kindness.”

Cassandra cleared her throat, but stepped away, leading him out of the room. He would have much to tell her today… and much to step protectively around.


End file.
